gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper Original Spec Type
ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper Original Spec Type is the predecessor of the ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper, it is featured in the original design series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny MSV. Technology & Combat Characteristics As indicated by its name, the DOM Trooper Original Spec Type is the original design of the Clyne Faction's DOM Trooper. The suit is first designed by ZAFT as a candidate for the next-generation mass production MS but lost to the ZAKU series, its design data was then stolen by Terminal and modified into the DOM Trooper. The main difference between the two suits lies in their handheld weapons and the Wizard pack they use. The DOM Trooper Original Spec Type is equipped with a physical shield instead of beam shields, uses a drill lance instead of a beam saber for close combat, and its Giga-Launcher is belt-fed instead of magazine-fed. The Wizard Pack of choice for the suit is the EX-G1 Knight Wizard, this Wizard is designed to hold extra drills for the drill lance or the ammunition belts for the Giga-Launchers. Other than these differences, both suits are very similar in terms of built in weaponry, basic structure and hence performance. Armaments ;*CIWS :Mounted in the shoulders are a pair of CIWS, they are mainly used for shooting down missiles and other projectiles, but can also damage lightly armored enemies. ;*G14X31Z "Screaming Nimbus" :Located on the lower torso, it utilizes Mirage Colloid technology and releases special particles that shrouds the suit. These particles have both defensive and offensive properties, allowing the suit to destroy enemy units by simply ploughing through while protected from their attacks. ;*JP536X Giga-Launcher DR1 Multiplex :The primary ranged weapon for the DOM Trooper Original Spec Type, it contains a beam cannon at the bottom while a physical bazooka is located at the top. Unlike the one later used by the DOM Trooper, the DOM Trooper Original Spec Type's Giga-Launcher is belt-fed and has a fire rate of 100 rounds per minute. The ammunition belt is stored in the EX-G1 Knight Wizard Pack and the suit can wield up to two Giga-Launchers. ;*MA-SX628 "Fodio" Drill Lance :A close combat weapon specifically designed for the DOM Trooper Original Spec Type, it consists of a detachable drill bit attached to a long handle. The drill bit is designed to drill into the target upon contact, it then detaches from the handle and explode, dealing serious damage to the target. Additional drill bits are stored in the EX-G1 Knight Wizard Pack, and as a result, the suit can either be equipped with a Drill Lance and eight drill bits, a mix of a Drill Lance and four bits and one Giga-Launchers, or two Giga-Launchers without any Drill Lance. ;*Shield :The defensive equipment of the suit, it is mounted to the left arm or handheld when in use. It has a hole for using the Drill Lance, protecting the suit while it is attacking with the lance and from the explosion of the drill bit. Special Equipment & Features ;*Wizard Pack Hardpoint ;*EX-G1 Knight Wizard Pack History The DOM Trooper Original Spec Type was one of the mobile suits that participated in the competition to be ZAFT's next generation mass production MS, but lost to the ZAKU series and its development was frozen as a result. One of the reasons for it losing is that its "Screaming Nimbus" uses Mirage Colloid technology, with the Junius Treaty coming into effect, this weapon loses its value and negatively affected the suit's attractiveness. There are also rumors that its elimination is the work of members of Terminal who had infiltrated ZAFT. The suit's design data is later stolen by Terminal and deleted from ZAFT's database. Although there was a suggestion for ZAFT to recover the data through reverse-engineering the two DOM Trooper Original Spec Type produced, it was never implemented. Variants *ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper Notes & Trivia *The Drill Bits function in a similar way as GN Missiles from the Anno Domini timeline, in that both are designed to first penetrate the outer surface of an enemy unit, then explode from within. Picture Gallery EX-G1 Knight Wizard pack.jpg|EX-G1 Knight Wizard pack MA-SX628 Fodio drill lance.jpg|MA-SX628 "Fodio" drill lance Shield.jpg|Shield References ZGMF-XX09T - DOM Trooper Original Spec Type.jpg|ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper Original Spec Type External links *ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper Original Spec Type on MAHQ.net